Juste un coup d'oeil
by Castielific
Summary: Wilson amène Cuddy au théatre, ce qui n'est pas pour plaire à tout le monde.... Huddy


JUSTE UN COUP D'ŒIL

Auteur : Sganzy

Auteur original : Ellie J.

Titre original : "At Last"

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous.

Spoiler : 3x14,

Genre : Romance Huddy.

Résumé : Wilson emmène Cuddy au théâtre, ce qui ne plait pas à tout le monde…

Note :

Suis pas très satisfaite de cette traduction, mais bon c'est fait alors autant le publier.

Le « type d'Eastern Lube » est l'homme au col roulé, blind date de Cuddy dans l'épisode 3x14. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il dise « Eastern Lube » en français, donc je précise.

Vous trouverez l'histoire en version originale sur si ça vous intéresse.

Non rien, c'est tout en fait.

Have fun !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House entra dans son appartement et jeta les clés sur la table. Les mots de Bonnie ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête

« _Il disait qu'il voulait qu'on sorte entre amis. Aller au théâtre, et au musée ensemble. »_

Sortir entre amis. C'est ce que Cuddy lui avait dit sur Wilson. Qu'ils étaient amis. House alla à la cuisine et ouvrit son réfrigérateur, y cherchant une quelconque distraction pour lui changer les idées.

_« C'était agréable. Il souhaitait vraiment que l'on soit amis. Finalement, c'est moi qui ait craqué et lui ait sauté dessus. »_

Il claqua la porte. Rien que de penser à Cuddy et Wilson…House ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour sa calmer. L'idée de Cuddy et Wilson en couple, autant que sa réaction à cette simple pensée le rendait fou. Cuddy n'était pas faite pour Wilson. Il aimait les femmes qu'il pouvait aider. Bien sûr, ces derniers mois, Cuddy s'était montrée plus…vulnérable que d'habitude. Wilson se servait de sa vulnérabilité et essayait de la consoler. Mais Cuddy n'était pas comme ça. Elle aimait se battre. Elle se lasserait vite de quelqu'un qui la bichonnerait et ne la défierait jamais. House en était certain. D'un autre côté, elle était particulièrement tendue récemment. Peut-être apprécierait-elle un peu de douceur et de calme dans sa vie privée pour pouvoir décompresser du travail...

House boita jusqu'au canapé et s'y laissa tomber. Il zappa un moment, à la recherche de quelque chose à regarder, mais des images de Wilson et Cuddy s'embrassant ne cessaient de s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Il balança la télécommande à l'autre bout du canapé et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ça le tracassait autant. Même s'ils commençaient quelque chose, ça ne durerait pas. Wilson paraissait être l'homme parfait, mais au fond, il était effrayé à l'idée de s'engager avec une femme. Il savait jouer au chevalier en armure qui sauvait la demoiselle en détresse de ses misères, mais il était incapable de supporter la vie de couple : son premier divorce avait bel et bien découlé d'une dispute sur le siège des toilettes. Une relation avec Cuddy, comme toutes ses relations avec les femmes, ne durerait pas.

Cette idée ne consolait pourtant pas House. Il ne voulait pas que Wilson s'approche de Cuddy. Il détestait cette sensation, mais il ne savait pas non plus comment l'en empêcher. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il travaillait avec Cuddy depuis des années, et même s'il avait toujours ressenti…de l'affection pour elle, depuis quelques temps elle infiltrait chacune de ses pensées. Ses yeux se scotchaient à elle dés qu'elle apparaissait. Il s'était retrouvé à la croiser « accidentellement » plusieurs fois par jour. Bon sang, il avait même pris l'habitude de payer le concierge pour avoir le contenu de sa poubelle ! Cuddy aurait pu le faire arrêter pour harcèlement sans problème.

House jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son magnétoscope. Cuddy et Wilson devaient avoir finis de dîner à présent. Il observa sa moto à travers la vitre. Elle semblait n'attendre que lui. C'était une mauvaise idée, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas y aller, mais le besoin de savoir comment se finissait leur rendez-vous le poussa à saisir son casque et à sortir de son appartement.

Il roula bien trop vite jusqu'à chez Cuddy, la vitesse distrayant ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se gara de l'autre côté de la rue et dissimula sa moto derrière un buisson alors qu'il attendait que le couple arrive.

Ils ne devraient pas tarder. La seule pensée qu'ils puissent s'amuser au point de perdre la notion du temps le rendait malade. Finalement, la voiture de Wilson vint se garer en face de la maison. Il observa Cuddy sortir du véhicule en riant alors que Wilson entreprenait de sortir pour la raccompagner à sa porte. Elle se pencha au dessus de la voiture et dit quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas en secouant la tête. Wilson s'engouffra de nouveau dans l'habitacle alors qu'elle fermait la porte du côté passager. House lâcha un soupir de soulagement. La soirée n'allait pas se prolonger et Wilson ne tenterait pas d'avoir un baiser de bonne nuit. Sa satisfaction fut coupée court quand Wilson fit demi-tour et s'en alla, ne s'assurant pas que Cuddy rentrait chez elle sans encombre. House fronça les sourcils. Il aurait pensé que Wilson était plus galant que ça.

Cuddy ne sembla pas lui en tenir gare, se contentant de sourire et de lui faire un signe de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait. Elle s'avança doucement jusqu'à sa porte, secouant la tête, visiblement amusée par quelque chose. House se pencha hors de sa cachette pour vérifier qu'il ne lui arrivait rien durant son trajet jusqu'à chez elle. Elle se retourna, comme si elle avait ressenti une présence. Il recula pour se cacher, mais s'appuya sur sa mauvaise jambe qui ne parvint pas à le supporter. Une douleur le lança et il perdit l'équilibre, s'étalant dans l'allée, les yeux rivés vers les étoiles.

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai !, l'entendit-il s'exclamer. »

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et la vit traverser la route, ses talons hauts résonnant dans la nuit.

« Si ça ne vous donnez pas une excuse pour éviter les consultations à Clinique, je demanderais une assignation à justice ! »

Il grogna et laissa retomber sa tête contre le béton, fermant les yeux. Son dos et sa jambe lui faisaient horriblement mal. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'inspecta du regard.

« Vous vous êtes cogné la tête ? »

« Non », murmura-t-il.

« Où avez vous mal ? »

« Au dos et à la jambe. »

Elle soupira et il ouvrit les paupières pour la regarder. Elle était visiblement aussi énervée qu'inquiète.

« Vous pensez pouvoir marcher jusqu'à l'intérieur ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Avec votre aide. »

Elle hocha la tête et l'aida à se relever. Il serra les dents sous la douleur et s'appuya lourdement sur elle.

« House ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Allons-y. »

Ils avancèrent doucement jusqu'à chez elle et elle chercha ses clés alors que son impatience grandissait. Chaque seconde debout augmentait la douleur. Finalement, elle ouvrit la porte et l'amena jusqu'au canapé. Elle plaça des coussins pour qu'il soit confortablement installé et en glissa un sous sa jambe. Elle disparut dans la cuisine et revient avec deux sachets de glace : un pour son dos et un autre pour sa jambe. Elle ressortit sans un mot. House lui jeta un regard interrogateur quand elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard.

« J'ai mis votre moto dans mon allée », expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté du canapé. « House… », commença-t-elle. « Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer…. »

« Je passais dans le coin. Je me suis dit que je pourrais m'arrêter et voir comment s'était passé votre rencart avec Wilson », se justifia-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas un rencart. Vous devez arrêter ça. Vous vous cachiez dans le jardin de mon voisin. Et si quelqu'un vous avait vu et avait appelé la police ? », s'emporta-t-elle légèrement. « La police vient juste d'abandonner des poursuites contre vous. Vous tenez tant que ça à aller en prison ? »

« Eh ! Personne ne va en prison pour avoir jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Sauf les… »

Elle se tut et passa une main dans les cheveux en grognant de frustration.

« House, qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ? Réellement ? »

« Je veux que vous alliez voir une pièce avec moi. »

« Non vous ne le voulez pas. »

« Si, c'est pour ça que je demande ».

« Vous me le demandez uniquement parce que Wilson m'a emmené voir une pièce. Vous voulez être avec moi uniquement quand quelqu'un d'autre le veut aussi. Vous voulez juste que je sois aussi seule que vous et vous amusez à faire fuir quiconque pourrait me rendre heureuse. »

Il lui jeta un regard de travers.

« Rien que ça ? », répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. « Parce que bien sûr, j'adore mettre en place des stratégies pour éloigner mon meilleur ami juste parce qu'il vous amène au théâtre ou au musée. J'adore appeler son ex-femme, quelqu'un que je ne supporte pas, et lui demander de me faire visiter un loft juste pour glaner des informations sur les stratégies de séduction de Wilson. J'adore sortir ma moto en plein milieu de la nuit juste parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée que votre rencart avec Wilson puisse se prolonger. Tout ça c'est juste mon hobby ! »

« House… »

« Je sais. Ce n'était pas un rencart », l'interrompit-il brusquement. « Alors pourquoi refusez-vous d'aller à un non-rencart avec moi ? »

Elle détourna le regard, ne répondant pas.

« Allez, Cuddy. Je suis plus intéressant que Wilson et vous me connaissez depuis plus longtemps. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas se voir en dehors du travail ? », insista-t-il.

« Vous savez pourquoi », murmura-t-elle, agacée.

Il lui sourit avec arrogance.

« Exact. Mais j'ai envie que vous l'admettiez. Admettez qu'un non-rencart avec moi ne pourrait pas n'être qu'un non-rencart. »

« Je vais appeler un taxi pour qu'il vous raccompagne. Vous pourrez passer chercher votre moto demain », dit-elle en se levant.

Il attrapa son poignet, l'empêchant de partir. Elle essaya de se soustraire à son emprise, mais il ne la lâcha pas malgré la peine qui le lançait.

« Bon sang, Cuddy ! »

Elle se figea en ressentant la douleur dans sa voix.

« Lâchez moi, House ».

Evidemment, il l'ignora.

« Je ne vous comprends pas, Cuddy. Ces dernières années vous avez cherché une relation par tous les moyens. Vous êtes sortis avec tous les losers d'internet et quand quelqu'un…Quand quelqu'un que vous connaissez vraiment vous demande de sortir avec lui, vous refusez. »

Elle baissa le regard vers lui, l'en fusillant.

« Excusez-moi si je ne veux pas sortir avec un psychopathe qui ne me le demande que pour emmerder le monde ! »

« Cuddy… »

« Non, House. Vous êtes pire qu'un enfant de huit ans pourri gâté qui ne veut que ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir. Je… »

Elle se tut un instant, cherchant les mots justes.

« Je ne veux pas commencer quelque chose avec quelqu'un qui va me jeter dés qu'il s'ennuiera de son nouveau jouet et en voudra un autre »

Il croisa ses yeux plein d'une frustration et d'une peur qui lui fit lâcher sa grippe sur son poignet. Il inspira profondément et tenta de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Une part de lui ne voulait pas de cette conversation, lui criait de faire une blague stupide et de laisser tomber. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

House baissa les yeux, observant ses doigts jouer avec le rebord de son tee-shirt.

« Je…Je vous connais depuis plus de vingt ans, Cuddy, et je…Je ne me suis jamais lassé de vous », lâcha-t-il difficilement.

Elle restait silencieuse à côté de lui. Il n'osa pas lever le regard vers elle.

« Je ne vous considère pas comme un jouet. Vous êtes une des rares personnes de ma vie qui a toujours été là pour moi. Et si vous pensez que je ne vous remarque pas quand aucun homme n'est dans votre vie, c'est uniquement parce que…je suis…effrayé…à l'idée de tout faire foirer, de mal m'y prendre. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Mais quand vous êtes avec un autre homme…Je ne peux pas m'empêcher…d'interférer. »

« Interférer? »

House fut soulagée de son ton amusée et il y trouva le courage de la regarder. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient son exaspération, mais ils brillaient également d'affection.

« House, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Je…Je ne peux pas… »

« Je vous a…apprécie », la coupa-t-il. « Beaucoup. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent sous la surprise.

« Je…J'ai envie de vous emmener dîner dans un bel endroit. J'ai envie que vous portiez une robe encore plus décolletée que celle-ci, juste pour moi. J'ai envie de passer la soirée à me disputer… »

« Disputer ? »

« En guise de préliminaires », expliqua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. « J'ai envie de passer une partie de la soirée à vous énerver et que ça vous fasse rire. Puis, j'ai envie de vous reconduire chez vous et que l'on passe le reste de la soirée à jouer à cache-saucisse ».

Le rire de la jeune femme le soulagea. Elle le scruta un moment avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser tendrement. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, rassuré, et glissa sa main dans ses boucles brunes. Il tenta de se redresser pour être plus proche, mais la douleur le lança et il se raidit sous la souffrance.

« Putain de… », grogna-t-il.

« Ça va ? »

« Non ! », cria-t-il en gigotant sur le canapé pour trouver une position qui diminuerait la peine. « J'arrive pas y croire ! Vous craquez enfin pour mon incommensurable charme, et je ne peux même pas bouger ! »

_« Je_ craque ? », nota-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. « C'est vous qui venez d'admettre que vous m'appréciez. »

« C'est un détail. De toute façon, d'ici à ce que je sois de nouveau en pleine possession de mes capacités, vous aurez déjà changer d'avis. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis. »

« Vous avez pas intérêt ! », prévint-il. Parce que j'ai bien l'intention d'être à votre porte dés que ça me saura physique possible. Et par « ça », je parle bien de mes capacités à…

« Vous m'avez promis un dîner. Vous n'aurez rien sans rien », annonça-t-elle en relevant le menton.

« Mais on jouera à cache-saucisse après, hein ? », feinta-t-il de s'inquiéter.

« Ça dépendra de votre performance durant le dîne », taquina-t-elle.

« C'est pas juste ! », s'outra-t-il. « Le type d'Eastern Lube ne vous a offert qu'un café et vous étiez déjà prête à lui sauter dessus ! »

« Vous le faites exprès ou vous êtes naturellement agaçant ? »

Il lui sourit.

« Les préliminaires Cuddy. Les préliminaires… »

Fin. 


End file.
